The present invention relates to a customer order processing system for use in the field of the dining service industry and the like, and more particularly to a customer order processing system for managing transmission of customer orders to a kitchen and the time (referred to as service time) during which an order item or order items designated by a customer are prepared.
In the present state of the art in the field of the dining service industry, there has been proposed no customer order processing system, for use in the shops of the dining service industry, which is designed to manage customer service time based on a combination of the transmission of a customer order to a kitchen and the time taken in preparing the transmitted customer order.
As the business scale of the dining service industry increases, there arises a demand for speedy transmission of customer orders to a kitchen and a reduction of time taken for the preparation of an order item or order items to thereby improve customer service. As requirements to be satisfied by such a customer order processing system, the following items may be considered.
(1) To measure a time period (i.e., service time) from the time of display of a customer order inputted from a register terminal on a kitchen display to the erasure of the customer order therefrom by a person in charge thereof, upon completion of the preparation of the order.
(2) To calculate an average value of service times and to issue a management data report of the average service time.
(3) To preliminarily set a selective time zone, to calculate the average service time in the set time zone, and to issue a management data report of the average service time in the set time zone.
(4) To preliminarily set a desired value for the service times, to obtain a rate of the service times which have been defined in the above paragraph (1) and which fall within the desired value, and to issue a report on the rate of the service times thus obtained as management data of a desired service time attainment rate.
(5) To preliminarily set selective time zones, to calculate the desired service time attainment rate, which has been defined in the above paragraph (4), in each time zone, and to issue a management data report of the desired service time attainment rates in the set time zones, respectively.
(6) To calculate the average service time as defined in the above paragraph (2) for every person who is engaged in the preparation for the order displayed on the kitchen display, and to issue a management data report of the average service time for each person.
(7) To calculate the desired service time attainment rate as defined in the paragraph (4) for every person who is engaged in the preparation for the order displayed on the kitchen display, and to issue a management report on the desired service time attainment rate for each person.
(8) To calculate the average service times as defined in the paragraph (2) for every destination to which an ordered item or ordered items are to be delivered, and to issue a management data report of the average service time for each destination.
(9) To calculate the desired service time attainment rate as defined in the above paragraph (4) for every order destination, and to issue a management report on the desired service time attainment rate for each order destination.